


There is an endless sky out there

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Early Work, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Introspection, Melancholy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Sapeva che non sarebbe stato più lo stesso. Non era una bambina, anzi: il tempo le aveva quasi fatto dimenticare che cosa significasse esserlo.Eppure di tanto in tanto le sarebbe piaciuto tornare indietro, all’innocenza di un’età in cui è lecito sperare in qualsiasi cosa, persino in quelle che sono impossibili.





	There is an endless sky out there

There is an Endless Sky out there

_[Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high]_ _  
  
_

Ci doveva essere ancora.

In qualche luogo, lungo quel cielo intensamente azzurro, Albus doveva stare lì, a guardarli. Probabilmente a ridere di loro.

Minerva voleva davvero crederci.

Era salita sulla Torre di Astronomia quella mattina, senza un apparente motivo. Non vi andava spesso, meno che mai da quando...

Si rifiutò di ultimare il pensiero.

Dalla fine della scuola. Da quando tutti erano tornati a casa, privi della solita allegria.

Da quando anche Silente aveva lasciato Hogwarts.

Era settembre. Di tempo ne era passato poco, _fin troppo_ poco perché la memoria potesse incominciare a sbiadire. Eppure quella mattina, a pochi giorni dall’inizio delle lezioni, Minerva aveva deciso di voler fare visita a quel luogo. Come monito, forse per rispetto, o per ragioni che nemmeno lei in fondo comprendeva.

Dalla Torre, si vedeva tutta Hogwarts. Si vedeva la foresta, si vedeva il castello, la capanna di Hagrid, la serra di Erbologia. Tutto quello per cui loro avevano sempre lottato e per cui avrebbero continuato a lottare finché le mura non fossero rimaste in piedi.

Guardò il cielo, di nuovo.

Aveva piovuto a lungo in quei giorni, avvisaglie di un autunno che sarebbe arrivato presto, spazzando via quell’estate che tutto era stata tranne che serena, o riposante.

Aveva piovuto a lungo. E adesso nel blu del cielo, insieme alla luce del sole, faceva la sua comparsa anche un arcobaleno.

Il più vivido che Minerva avesse mai visto.

_[And the dreams that you dare to dream_ _  
Really do come true]_

Sapeva che non sarebbe stato più lo stesso. Non era una bambina, anzi: il tempo le aveva quasi fatto dimenticare che cosa significasse esserlo.

Eppure di tanto in tanto le sarebbe piaciuto tornare indietro, all’innocenza di un’età in cui è lecito sperare in qualsiasi cosa, persino in quelle che sono impossibili.

Come il ritorno di un amico, ormai troppo lontano.

Lei lo attendeva ancora.

La scuola era iniziata da poco più di un mese e nuovamente aveva sentito l’esigenza di recarsi alla Torre di Astronomia. Di nuovo. Perché per quanto quel luogo potesse arrecarle dolore, era anche l’unica nicchia di Hogwarts che le ricordasse in modo assolutamente vivido quello che la scuola era stata, fino a pochi mesi prima.

Un luogo ospitale, allegro, felice. Una casa, una famiglia.

Tutto per merito _suo_.

Una folata di vento la distolse per un attimo dai suoi pensieri, costringendola a voltarsi, in direzione della Foresta Proibita.

Non sapeva per quale ragione, ma in un certo senso era come se le facesse più paura del normale, mentre per tutti quegli anni l’aveva semplicemente considerata un blando pretesto per intimorire gli studenti, architettato da Gazza.

Adesso, era solo l’ennesimo tassello in quel puzzle che rappresentava l’ignoto, davanti agli occhi stanchi di Minerva.

Avrebbe solo voluto _sapere._ Capire, se non altro. Riuscire a comprendere quale fosse la cosa giusta da fare.

Avrebbe voluto che Silente fosse di nuovo accanto a lei, per indicarle la corretta via da seguire.

Ma quello era un sogno che non avrebbe mai espresso, per non affrontare la delusione di non vederlo avverarsi.

_[Someday I’ll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me]_

Si rigirò nel letto per quella che credette essere la milionesima volta.

Non riusciva a prendere sonno e aveva solo una vaga idea del perché. Avrebbe voluto incolpare il vento, che agitava gli alberi e la teneva sveglia.

Eppure, sapeva che si trattava di una menzogna.

 _Troppi fantasmi nella tua mente, Minerva_ si disse, arrendendosi all’insonnia e alzandosi dal letto.

Iniziò a camminare per il castello, cercando di farsi venire sonno, quando si rese conto che i suoi passi, quasi senza che lei se ne accorgesse, l’avevano portata di nuovo _lì_.

Quella maledetta Torre di Astronomia, dove tutto era finito.

Quella maledetta Torre di Astronomia, dove il vento era più pungente che in altri luoghi, dove sembrava volerla portare via, e lei tremò al pensiero che se ne sarebbe davvero andata volentieri.

 _Egoista_ pensò di se stessa, per quel momento di debolezza, che non le era concesso.

Era rimasta per ogni singolo studente di Hogwarts.

Era rimasta per tutti i suoi colleghi, spaventati tanto quanto lei.

Era rimasta per quel castello, che non meritava di essere abbandonato.

Ed era rimasta per Albus, per la sua memoria, per la sua anima che ancora era viva in quel luogo, seppur impercettibile.

 _Dove sei?_ Chiese fissando il cielo, quasi in lacrime.

Non avrebbe ottenuto risposta ma, per una volta, si concesse di chiudere gli occhi e immaginare come sarebbe stato potergli parlare ancora una volta.

Porgli tutte quelle domande che gli aveva taciuto nel corso degli anni, per una cieca e forse folle fiducia nei suoi confronti. Dirgli che era per merito suo se lei era divenuta la donna che in effetti era, e ringraziarlo, perché non l’aveva fatto mai.

Quando riaprì gli occhi il suo sguardo fu attratto dal manto del cielo, di un blu pericolosamente vicino al nero, sul quale facevano la propria comparsa delle rade stelle.

E fu a una di esse che Minerva si concesse di affidare i propri pensieri, i propri desideri, le proprie paure. Tutti quei dubbi e quei momenti di sconforto che le appartenevano così poco, e che non voleva più portare con sé.

Li affidò a una stella perché il mattino dopo, quando si fosse svegliata, sarebbe sparita, insieme alla sua ansia e al suo dolore.

Il vento si placò, lasciando che le sporadiche nuvole nel cielo si addensassero, minacciando pioggia. Nascondendo quelle poche stelle.

Minerva sospirò.

Era giunto il momento di riconciliarsi con la sua consueta razionalità.

Il mondo sarebbe andato avanti comunque. Si diresse verso le scale, concedendosi di lanciare un ultimo sguardo a quel cielo.

_Addio, Albus._


End file.
